Data visualization is a technique used to transform large quantities of data into a manageable and useful form. Data visualization can be particularly useful for analyzing a physical process, such as semiconductor manufacturing, where sensors provide more data than an individual user can efficiently mentally process by simply reviewing the raw numerical data, by aiding a user to rapidly review sensor data so that decisions regarding the physical process can be made effectively.
In some applications, a user would benefit from being able to use data visualization to review data from a number of different data sources over a period of time, such that the user would be able to discern data trends over time.